


Don’t be sorry

by Middle



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AfterValentinesScene, F/F, Sanvers - Freeform, morningafter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9861260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Middle/pseuds/Middle
Summary: Sanvers missing scenes





	

 

 

 

They are following the music, her hands on Alex's perfect waist. Maggie's hands goes up touching Alex’s bare back, she can feel how Alex leans on the touch.

 

All Alex’s senses are caught by Maggie, breathing deeply Maggie's perfect smell, the goosebumps she can easily make appear on her skin, her eyes can’t see Maggie eyes but her lips, Maggie’s perfect lips that makes her feel so many things at the same time.

 

Alex pulls away just enough to look into Maggie's eyes and says 

 

“You don’t have to apologise, you know that?”

 

Maggie is trying to find an explanation in Alex's eyes but Alex didn’t say anything more, she leans and catch Maggie's lips before she could ask.

 

Their bodies are impossibly closer, moving sincroniced and Alex cant be more happy. _This amazing woman is crazy for her._  


 

Like if Maggie feels like she’s not going to kiss Alex ever again her hands comes up cupping Alex's cheeks and run her tongue along Alex’s bottom lip making Alex open her mouth and letting her kiss more roughly, like if she was hungry of more Alex.

 

 

Alex is breathing hard and loud when Maggie pulls away bitting Alex’s lip. Her eyes are still closed, how handle all this feelings? She don’t want to stop kissing Maggie, but it feels like if it gives her life and takes it at the same time from her.

 

 

 

“mm.. hungry?” Maggie says with a smile looking at Alex's beautiful face seeing how she slowly opens her eyes.

 

“mmhhm” Alex nods.

 

Taking her hand she leads them to the table with the strawberries.

 

“For you not liking Valentines Day you did such a cliché date. Champagne, strawberries, heart balloons.."

 

"Urgh... shut up Danvers" Maggie says looking down embarrassed and with a shy smile.

 

 

 

\---------------------------

 

 

She opens her eyes slowly with the morning light through the windows. 

 

The first thing she can see is silky, messy brown hair all over her shoulder and upper arm, moving a little she feels her arm lightly brush all Maggie's back. The sheets are down at the height of her waist showing the perfect curves of her body. Alex turns around and puts her hand on Maggie's ribs going down slowly touching her perfect belly. Pulling her closer she kisses Maggie's shoulder.

 

A sleepy moan makes Alex smile. 

 

She move her hand up to tangle her fingers in Maggie's hair and stroke it quietly. 

 

Maggie isn't a morning person. She could stay in bed all day and if anyone tried to make her move she might end up with a corpse in the room and it wouldn't be Maggie's body.

 

But with Alex it's different, it doesn't bother her wake up like this. Feeling Alex's warm body next to her, her lips trailing kisses on her shoulder and following on her neck.

 

One thing she already learn about Alex is that she loves touch her hair, she does it every time she can.

 

"You know, There's a woman who is absolutely crazy about you too" she whispers remembering what Maggie said her last night.

 

Maggie turns around to face Alex, intertwining their legs.

 

"Really? Do I know her?" Maggie says with a cheeky, sleepy smile. 

 

Alex leans her head and kiss her both feeling the other's smile into the kiss.

 

 

"Thank you" Alex says between kisses

 

Pulling away, Maggie ask 

 

"For what?"

 

"Being you, just you. I want to learn everything about you Maggie" Alex is looking into Maggie's eyes deeply. 

 

"I don't want you to be sorry for what you are, for what you lived" She presses her forehead against Maggie's 

 

"I want to hear everything you wanna tell me, I- I'm here with and for you"

 

Maggie smiles but a tear is running down her face.

 

She doesn't know what to say, she has no words. Trying to make Alex know all she wanna tell her. She catch her lips with a deep kiss tugging her body even closer while she strokes her thigh between Alex's legs.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
